Parking can be a major inconvenience, particularly for anyone living in cities or other congested areas, particularly at high-traffic times, such as rush hour, meal time, work days, weekends, and holidays, and at high-traffic locations, such as the beach, sporting venues, malls, etc. Drivers can waste huge amounts of time and fuel searching for parking, and are often forced, after expending such time and fuel, to pay exorbitant prices in price-gouging lots. Smartphone applications, such as the “Parkmobile” mobile application, available from Parkmobile USA, Inc., are generally directed to assisting those using the application to expedite payment for parking in paid parking facilities and/or reserving a space in such facilities. But not everyone wants to pay for parking, and not everyone is able to plan in advance to reserve a parking spot. The present disclosure can save drivers time, fuel, and/or money, and can enable cities, towns, and communities to better control their traffic flow and make the best use of available parking locations.